


Playing With Isaac

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Soft BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re just a human Stiles that’s why I top. It’s my job to make you feel good because you don’t have what it takes to fulfill my desires.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Isaac

This game has always been a fun game to play. For Isaac it was about the thrill of hiding the most important emotion in his life. For Stiles it was about the deceit and lies he would tell just so Scott never knew. For them tonight would be the only night they would have to strive to not let their secret escape. Tonight they would need more than just a shower and some cologne they would need to change the sheets.

Isaac let out a low hiss as Stiles pressed his teeth down on the taller boys’ lips. It had started off as a stupid bet one Isaac was not even thinking about regretting.

“You’re just a human Stiles that’s why I top. It’s my job to make you feel good because you don’t have what it takes to fulfill my desires.”

Stiles wasted no time forcing Isaac down on to his back. It took every bit of strength Stiles had from Lacrosse to force the cocky man he loved onto his back. For wolves to lay on your back was a position of submission, and as Isaac lay there he could feel his desires to be dominated starting to flow over him. With each little movement of Stiles body he felt his heart skip a beat, his breath catch in his throat, and his body shutter.

Stiles had his tongue in Isaacs’s mouth he was licking and sucking softly on the tip of his tongue causing Isaac to moan out weakly as Stiles pressed into him to muffle the sounds that came from him. They were in Scott’s room. He was downstairs talking to his mom, said it was important and had left them alone. It could take an hour or a few minutes, but it didn’t matter Stiles wanted this and he wanted it now. He wasn’t weak and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Scott hear them moaning so he could come break up their fun.

Stiles reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of his dad’s handcuffs. He had been planning to let Isaac use them on him tonight after they were done with Scott, but this seemed like the perfect opportunity to use them. He had Isaac entranced with his sucking and nibbling, that he didn’t notice when Stiles lifted his hands up above his head and wrapped the handcuffs around each wrist. His eyes flashed gold and for a moment Stiles felt as if he had gone too far, but the gold subsided and Isaac looked up at him expectantly. 

“I want you to….beg?” Stiles said not quite sure of what to say other than what he had heard in some of the porn Scott watched. Isaac nodded softly before parting his lips to mutter out a soft yet broken “Please.” Stiles could feel a wave of power rushing over him as his dorky smile turned into a smirk.

“Good,” He said letting his fingers trace lines up and down Isaacs’s chest while thinking about his next move. He knew that he needed to get him shirtless but Stiles wanted to torment him. He wanted him to stand at attention through the whole process.

Slowly Stiles let his fingers play with the buttons of Isaac’s jeans. He paused for a second to look at Isaac who was watching him with a look of awe, at how slow he was going. Each second passed by like an hour for Isaac and Stiles knew that. So, once he had his pants unbuttoned and unzipped he leaned down to kiss Isaac. 

Isaac arched his back up pushing his hips against Stiles trying his best to force him to touch him but Stiles simply ignored his gesture. Well simply wasn’t the right word he just forced himself not to touch him, as he concentrated on biting Isaac’s bottom lip and drawing another desperate moan from the wolf.

“Damn it Stiles s-“Isaac didn’t finish that sentence because Stiles hand was tracing light circles on his boxers. His pressure increasing slightly each time, but not enough to really do much, just annoy him. Isaac growled and fought the restraints for a moment before Stiles let his hand slip below the cotton.

With a small pumping motion Stiles started to tease Isaac. He would pump a few times, pull his hand away and remove his shirt. Next he pumped a few more times before removing his pants. He followed this trend until both the boys were naked. Isaac had his shirt pressed up around his arms against the head board adding to the restraint. 

Stiles took a moment to look at Isaac. He was a light shade of red and had started panting and whimpering in desperate need. He looked and sounded like a dog in heat who just wanted a good fuck, but Stiles knew that would be way too easy, so he leaned down placing kisses along his strong torso. He let his lips move left and right while slowly trailing south. He reached his thighs and let each kiss linger just a little longer. Once he started to feel Isaac shifting below him he stood up on the bed and rolled him over. This caused the chain on the cuffs to twist so any hope for Isaac to roll back over was lost.

Stiles knew what he was doing, and when he opened Scott’s drawer he felt a smirk cross his lips. Scott had a special kind of lube that felt and acted like icy hot inside a male’s body. Stiles had used it once to masturbate with and he had never felt himself cum so hard. So he knew that it would make Isaac scream.

Stiles closed the drawer and opened the tube. He squeezed a small blob of the substance and let it fall on Isaacs crack. Isaac let out a groan of frustration feeling how cold it was, but his tune soon changed when he felt Stiles starting to rub his pinky across his hole. This was not the first time Isaac had been fingered by a man, and it wouldn’t be the last, yet each time he felt a tinge of fear creep into his chest. That feeling of anxiety followed by shortness of breath and pain.

Stiles had his pinky knuckle deep inside Isaac he could feel the lube starting to work on his skin. Isaac’s body was moving on its own slowly moving back and forth fucking himself on Stiles finger. Stiles was amazed at the action. He could see Isaacs hard cock moving and throbbing as he tried his best to make Stiles work, but all Stiles did was bring his hand down on Isaacs bare ass.

“Stop that,” He said his voice as firm as it could be. Isaac felt his body go completely still. The sound of the slap rang in his ears causing him to shutter, whimper, and burry his head into the pillow. This was something his dad had done. Something Isaac could never and would never forget. But when Stiles did it, it didn’t make him want to scream and run, it made him want to listen in anticipation. 

“Don’t move or cum or do anything unless I tell you. Every time you break this rule I’ll spank you,” Stiles said. His tone still very firm and very even, but Isaac could hear his heart pounding in fear. He knew this was brand new for Stiles, but he had to admit it was a good first attempt. 

Isaac could feel Stiles slide a finger back inside him. It was longer and thicker, so it had to be his pointer finger. Sadly it didn’t quite find his prostate as Stiles started to run his finger in and out of him making him pant and moan weakly into Scott’s pillow. 

Each moan made Stiles heart pound a little harder. He wet his lips and swallowed before adding his middle finger to the equation. Isaac let out a growl but Stiles didn’t stop. The way his ass opened up around his fingers was intriguing. It made him want to add another, but he knew better than to do that. Isaac wanted his cock not just his fingers. Even if Stiles was in charge he still wanted to please him.

Stiles grabbed the container again and opened it with his free hand. “I want you to fuck yourself on my fingers,” Stiles commanded as he started to lube up his cock.

Isaac did as he was told thrusting his ass back and forth on Stiles fingers. He moved his hips up and down in hopes of finding the right angle, but so far he couldn’t. He knew where his prostate was and he knew how to find it, but he couldn’t find it this was. It was driving him mad, so he let a growl escape right as Stiles pulled his fingers away.

“Hands and knees,” Stiles stated causing Isaac to jump into motion. Once he had him on his hands and knees his propped himself up and started to angle himself in. His head rubbed against Isaac’s entrance causing Isaac to take in a deep breath before being completely still and silent. Stiles took that as his cue to enter.

Stiles didn’t slide in slowly no, he rammed himself into Isaac with so much force that Isaac ended up face down ass up. His hand came across to his mouth as his bit down on it in hopes of muffling his screams. He knew it wouldn’t work for long Scott surely heard them now. Stiles was moving sporadically and quickly his cock ramming deep inside him as his balls smacked Isaac with each thrust. 

“Left” Isaac finally moaned out causing Stiles to nearly stop in contemplation, but he took the directions well. Isaac felt the immense pleasure that came with someone touching or even toying with a males prostate. He grew harder and could feel the muscles in his ass tighten around Stiles forcing the friction to increase.

Stiles was close, so close he could feel his body starting to tighten the way it would before any release. He closed his eyes as he grit his teeth. The only thoughts he had were of Isaac below him naked, tightening around him with each thrust, begging for more as he fucked him into the sheets.

A second or so passed like this the tension mounting until Isaac couldn’t hold back any longer he exploded his hips falling down causing Stiles to collapse on top of him as he exploded deep inside Isaac. They lay there panting as a low growl emitted from the door. The hairs on the back of Stiles neck raised as he turned to meet a pair of hungry and angry red eyes. 

“Get out….NOW!” Scott yelled his words echoing through the house. The two jumped scrambling for the clothes before dashing out and into Stiles Jeep. The sound of their breathing emitted through the jeep. Stiles looked to see Isaacs wrist still bound with cuffs just no longer held together. In their rush he had just broken the chain and simply bolted. 

A geeky grin covered Stiles face as he leaned into kiss Isaac who slowly pulled him into his lap. The two sat there for a minute kissing on and off before a loud laugh emitted through the Jeep as they both realized Scott had watched them climax together.

**Author's Note:**

> Super sorry this one sucked. I had a hard time writing it and just could not get into the prompt. It was suggest to me by a friend and she asked for Stiles and Isaac having sex using handcuffs on Scotts bed. Yeah this is what you get. Please don't be mad at me.


End file.
